Wolfstar
by RainbowPIE
Summary: May I snog the living daylights out of you, Moony' 'Why, yes...you certainly may' They solemnly swear they're up to no good. Marauders era, 6th year, rating will go up
1. I

"You don't have the faintest idea about what to do with yourself, have you James? Remus sighs deeply and pities his friend's lack of common sense. Ten year olds bully the person they fancy, pulling their hair means 'you're pretty', laughing at their misfortune means 'you're so cute' and punching them square in the face means an irrevocable 'I love you'. Yes, its all really lovely in the sweet world of ten year olds. The sad bit is that James Potter is six years past ten and still didn't manage to fathom why he never had a girlfriend.

"Moony, let the poor lad be, he already knows how hopeless he is" Sirius tries to muffle is laughter, but seeing James' defeated expression and Remus's stern look is rather amusing.

"Why must you be so harsh on me? Aren't we best mates? Why do you both relish upon my misery?" Remus rolls his eyes, James gets annoyingly melodramatic whenever Lily tells him to shove his wand up the arse, and that unfortunately happens quite often.

"No one is 'relishing upon your misery' we are just bewildered by your stupidity" he rubs his temples and sighs once more.

"You always speak so prettily Moony, wouldn't you consider writing a book? You could write about Prongs' lack of tact I bet it would be a hit among book worms such as yourself"

"You lot aggravate me so much it isn't even funny" Why must he have friends like these? Why must they depend on him so much? He isn't their mother; he doesn't even have breasts for crying out loud.

"This is serious, don't you see? Next year we finish school, I have two years to make Lily Evans understand she is utterly in love with me." James pulls at his hair and growls like an animal much like Sirius would in his canine form.

"Not even if you had twenty years that would happen, mate." Sirius pats James' back playfully and Remus struggles to keep the corners of his lips from twitching upwards. He can only be so serious.

"Your methods are primitive and Lily is not some cavewoman, you must treat her gently and be nice to her, if you act like she's one of the lads you'll never make your point across"

"Unless she thinks you are a poof, in that case treating her like a boy makes perfect sense" Sirius nods twice and rubs his chin, deeply in thought about his most recent discovery. That would explain pretty much everything about Evans behaviour. She thinks James is a poof making fun of her. Brilliant. He, Sirius Black is pure genius.

"Some friends you are, so now I'm a barbaric poofer, eh? Where is Peter? He too needs to step on my pride" James deflates impossibly and buries his head deep in the cushioned sofa of the Gryffindor common room.

"That's the silliest question ever. He is in the kitchen eating is weight in candy obviously" Says Sirius now very enthralled by the adorable way Remus plays with the hem of his shirt. That seems to be happening a lot, he reflects, not Remus playing with his clothes, but he noticing every little bit of sweet awkwardness about his friend. And there is a lot to be noticed. For Remus is really social inept, he is always fairly nice to everybody and well-liked by almost everyone but there's also an edge of jumpiness whenever he is around someone other than the marauders. And Sirius finds that quite endearing, hell if he knows why.

"Hey Sirius...I'm talking to you" James waves in front of his face and he snaps out of the Remus induced trance only to be greeted by two pairs of raised eyebrows.

"Sorry 'bout that, I'm quite sleepy it seems" He rubs his eyes to add a wee bit of emphasis, desperately praying that no one enquires him about the mysteries of Remus's shirt

"Yeah, quidditch practice was rough today" adds James

"It better be, its the only thing you do with your lives" Remus crosses his arms and eyes them both like a strict mum.

"Yeah, we know already, Moony, spare us the lecture"

"Am sorry I worry about your future, someone has to"

"You'll get wrinkles on your pretty face if you worry too much" Sirius leans forward and messes Remus's hair.

"They'll go well with the scars" says Remus under his breath, but loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"Don't be silly Moony, you are lovely with or without scars" He slides his arm around Remus' shoulders, perhaps a bit too close than he normally would, but since the other does not complain and James is far too drawn in self-pity to notice anything other than his shattered self-esteem, he lets his fingers trace shooting circles across his friend's shoulder blades; wander up and down tracing an unreadable pattern against the soft flesh he can feel under the shirt.

"That feels nice" Remus says, almost purring.

Sirius withdraws his arm almost instantly, staring wide-eyed at Remus. His breath comes out uneven and ragged.

Something must be really wrong with him. Is Remus, for Merlin's sake, one of his best friends, so why does his heart flutter every time he sees him smile?

"Are you okay, Pads?" Remus tilts his head to the side and looks quizzically at his friend, who lately has been displaying the oddest behaviour.

"No, I'm fine --I think I'm going to sleep. See you lads tomorrow"

"You sure everything s'okay?" Asks Remus once more, grasping Sirius by the wrist.

"I'm fine" He shakes off Remus's hand rather furiously and runs for the stairs.

"Was it something I said?"Remus asks, completely bewildered, to a howling James who is too busy with his woes to acknowledge Remus's question.

---

His body is a traitor. A mindboggling traitor. It does _things_ to him; it gets all tingly when he thinks about a particular werewolf, especially when his mind pictures said werewolf wearing close to nothing, or nothing whatsoever.

"You do not have an erection, Sirius, its all in your head, not between your legs" he mutters to himself, nearly like a prayer, but sadly, it does nothing to soothe the burning heat he feels, now gathering at his nether regions.

"So I fancy blokes...wonderful, just wonderful" he all but murmurs, hiding his face on the pillow. Not so wonderful is having an erection while thinking about your best friend. In fact that's the opposite of wonderful, its grotesque, barbaric and incestuous. "I am sick, I am so very sick"

"You should do something about that then" says James entering the room "was it something you ate?"

"I don't think so, no" Oh, but how he wished it was as simple as indigestion. "I think I might die"

"Good luck with that" James replays, striping off his uniform "Remus is really upset, he thinks you are mad at him"

"Well, I am not"

"You ought to tell him, he cares a lot about you, even if he doesn't admit it, I know between the three of us he likes you best"

"Perfect...this day cannot get any worse" Now, he feels like crap, because Remus likes him, the proper way, the way best friends are supposed to like each other, and he is too busy having a hard on to go downstairs and apologize to his _friend_ for being a ruthless bastard.

"Wass wrong with Remus? He's moping in the common room" Says one chocolate covered Peter, currently lapping at his sticky fingers.

"Don't...just don't. Don't mention Remus again today" He covers his head with the bed sheets and prays to what god there is to make him stop thinking about Remus. It started innocent enough, like noticing every little thing that makes him impossible adorable but somehow it escalated to something much bigger. So much bigger...Simply because Remus's purr is so very sexual. Damn that velveteen voice.

He needs a distraction...that's it! If he had someone else to long for, he would forget his more-than-friendly feelings for Remus, and they could go back to being normal friends. At least for him, as he is pretty sure not much has changed in Remus's perspective of their relationship, but even so...he's bound to notice the lustful glances, if Sirius doesn't stop this madness now.

The question is who? Who would distract him? Obviously not a girl, that much he knows. It would be downright silly try to forget a boy with a girl. But the thing is, the only boy he ever wanted, in a sexual way, is the only one he can never have.

"Bollocks to this all" he curses loudly yanking the sheets and jumping off bed and almost falling down on James

"Damn you Pads, seriously you have been edgy all evening...the hell is bothering you so much?" Asks a very angry James, who would be a very dead James if he smashed his head against the wardrobe, as things are, he only sprained his ankle.

"Ineedtofindaboy" Sirius says in one breath

"You want a toy? How old are you? Six?"

"I said I need a boy" he repeats, this time slower

"Ah a boy!...Wait, was that the motive why you jumped on me and nearly caused my death? Not to mention the reason you acted like a twat all this time?" Sirius nods twice, acknowledging both accusations...And Merlin be damned if he likes to admit the things he does, but this time the situation is a tad more serious than making Snape's dear cauldron regurgitate dirty laundry.

"So...you are not man enough to go find yourself a boy and you are asking for my superior knowledge?"

"Excatly... er...the bit about me wanting your help...I'm man enough and I can prove it"

"All right then Poncy Pads..." Sirius coughs twice sending James a nasty look "I get it...just Pads"

"For you its Sir Padfoot"

"Very well Sir Just Padfoot, here, before this snoring Peter Pettigrew I solemnly vow to help you, Sir Poncy big foot find a suitable male partner with whom you might engage in a very naked and sweaty relationship"

"That sounds good...now go and find me a boy" Says Sirius eagerly, pointing in the general direction of the door.

"I think its past curfew time"

"That never stopped you before..."

"Well yeah, when the reason is a prank or a certain redheaded bird, find you a bloke isn't worth being caught by Filthy Filch"

"Some friend you are" Sirius crosses his arms and considers pouting, but that would only make James call him Poncy for the rest of his life, so he decides against the pout, an evil glare is best suited for his purpose.

"I already told you I'd help, so don't get your panties in a twist. Tomorrow by this hour you'll be wrapped in sweet manly limbs. But can I ask you why the sudden urge for man bits?"

"Er... a boy has needs" caused by an utterly oblivious, regarding Sirius's twisted ways, Remus Lupin.

"Fair enough...some of us dream of silky auburn hair and milky freckled skin while others fancy muscles and sweat, go figure"

"Uhm...I'm not that fond of muscles or sweat...clean, lean and shorter than me would be fine" mousy brown hair and gorgeous amber eyes would be lovely but...yeah...that

"I'll take note of that when hunting your lover boy..." He thought Sirius would be more demanding, he didn't even mention good looks, but of course he wouldn't pick anyone less than handsome for his best friend.

"Thanks mate, I mean, it was really sudden, you could have yelled a bit...if you wanted"

"Why would I? M'actually glad, there's an insane amount of girls after you, trust me its not healthy. So I will most keenly solve this problem and shatter some hopes and proceed to have my way with the remaining bits."

"You won't...I don't want the bloody school to know about my queerness so you'll keep your mouth shut"

"You're no fun"

---

**Spill your lovely toughts** **:3**


	2. II

**So, new chap...thank you to everyone who reviewed :3 **

The morning after Sirius wakes up rather relieved, he slept very well, a dreamless sleep-much needed- totally Remus free. Yes, life shines brightly ahead of him. And he must admit he's quite eager to see who James will pick for him. There's a great chance his best friend will be able to find a boy he likes, and is allowed to like- without that sending him straight to Azkabam for breaking rule one of Friendship ' Never lust after your best friends, ever' – so yes he is in a good mood. Which is rare since first class is History of Magic, and he usually claims that he'd prefer being molested by Slughorn than hear Binns ramble about goblins, centaurs, giants and their everlasting wars. But today is a different day; today he might get over his infuriating infatuation for Remus Lupin.

But, alas, his hopes are shred to bits once his sight falls upon Moony wrapped only in a white towel, around his hips, pale skin glistening with lingering water droplets. The sunlight hits him just the right angle and makes his skin shine a thousand tiny rainbows, and light up all the faint pearly scars spread about his torso, arms and forearms. He manages to fight back a throaty moan as he takes in the godly sight before him.

"Oh, Hullo Pads, didn't see you standing there" Remus smiles cheerfully, looking inside his trunk for some underwear allowing Sirius full view of his white clad arse.

"Ugh...I was heading to the great hall for some toast, before Binns' torture session. Hell forbid entering that classroom with an empty stomach"

"Well if you manage to get past his dull voice the things he says are actually very interesting"

"Did you flush your brain down the toilet this morning, Moony?" He asks gaping at Remus like he sprouted a second head "Honestly the things you say..."

"But I'm serious"

"No, that would be me, you are Remus. Is it that hard to remember your own name?

"Oh sod off" despite his words he chuckles, now rummaging through his drawers "Wait for me will you?"

"Course, I'll be waiting outside" he says hastily as soon as Remus starts removing the towel around his narrow hips

"Why?" Remus asks, eyeing him suspiciously

"Uhm...er, I want to protect your modesty from prying eyes, so I'll guard the door"

"Its just the four of us sharing the room, I highly doubt my modesty is at stake"

"Well, I think otherwise...so yeah, see you outside" he storms out of the room as quickly as he can and then closes the door with a loud thud. _Stupid jutting hipbones_

---

Sirius is staring at Remus lips, because they are red, sinfully red, he blames the damn strawberry juice for that. Every time he opens his perfectly shaped mouth to talk or nibble at his food those lips drive Sirius to a new level of madness. He is acquainted with Remus' lips since first year and never thought about all the things they could do besides talk or eat, but now he has already found them a handful of new purposes. And he blames his hormonal teenage mind for that.

"So...she said she'd go to Hogsmeade with me if I bought her a new owl" Peter says dreamily staring off into space "I think she loves me" he sighs.

"I think she is an opportunist" says Remus sipping the damn strawberry juice "She obviously just wants a new owl, not a date" he says matter-of-factly.

"Remus' don't be so blunt, you just crushed little Peter's hopes to crumbs" James pats Peter's back playfully.

"S'okay Prongs, Moony just jealous because he doesn't have a date"

"In fact dear Wormtail, I do have a date" at this point Sirius sprays all his orange juice over Peter who is sitting in front of him.

"You have a date?" he asks completely shocked.

"Yes, and I think there are nicer ways to tell Peter he needs a bath"

"Who?"

"Peter..."

"No, who are you taking on a date?"

"I think that matter doesn't concern you on the least, Padfoot" Remus wipes his mouth neatly on a serviette and informs them he is going to the common room to get some books and Peter follows suit muttering something about 'bath' and cursing Sirius under his breath.

"He has a date. Did you hear that? He has a date!" Sirius grabs James by the shoulders and shakes him rather viciously.

"Alright, I get it" he shoves Sirius off him and puts his loop-sided glasses back in place "I don't see where the problem lays. He has a date, so what? Don't you think he is good looking enough to date whoever he wants?"

"Gah...that's not it" Sirius gasps and blushes, Remus is far more than good looking and that's exactly where the problem lays "S'just...he didn't tell us anything, we are his best friends and he didn't bother telling us"

"Maybe its not that big, maybe its not a romantic date...Its Moony we are talking about, I was starting to think he was asexual"

"Asexual people don't go on dates"

"So he's not asexual...Why do you care?"

"He's my friend of course I care"

"For Merlin's bollocks no one is going to rape him"

"I bloody hope no one dares" he huffs infuriated. He has to stop thinking about Remus, and he tells himself that, but unfortunately that's easier said than done.

"Let us forget about Remus' romantic life and focus a bit more on yours, shall we?" James lowers his voice almost to a whisper so nobody but Sirius can hear him "Remember about the _thing_ you asked me yesterday? I think I found you a perfect one"

"Really? Who?" Sirius' curiosity wins over his concern over Remus, but the matter is not truly forgotten just stored in the back of his brain so he can fuss over it later.

"Rupert Finnegan, Ravenclaw...Ever heard of him?"

"Uhm, I don't think so"

"We have to fix that" James smirks, and Sirius instantly regrets ever mentioned he wanted his help.

---

Rupert Finnegan is a cute blond boy with lovely dark blue eyes, he is a few inches shorter than Sirius and seems to have a permanent blush, or he just likes make up...anyway, Sirius finds the boy quite charming and mentally pats James on the back for a job well done, at least on the outside the boy seems fine, if only he would say something

"So..." Sirius begins awkwardly. The two of them are somewhat hidden in an alcove for the ten minutes since he and James practically dragged the boy away from the Ravenclaw table "I believe James told you about...er..." this was so unbelievably uncomfortable. What was he supposed to do? Snog the boy without further useless pseudo-conversation? Ask him about his feelings? Gah, that wouldn't do. Imagine the boy went on a rampage about his eternal love for Sirius, and how we dreamt about their marriage, and the lovely children they would steal from a straight couple and then adopt as their own. Yes, must scratch option two. When he was leaning forward, just about to snog the boy into mighty oblivion with his super talented tongue that to that moment was never inside a male mouth, the boy discovered vocal chords and decided to put them to use.

"No offense but, I thought it would be James..." Sirius stands there motionless staring at the boy

"Uh?" Such coherence! Moony would be terribly proud if he could see him.

"Well, since he was the one who came to me the other day talking about epiphanies and boyish love, I thought he wanted to try it with another boy, that's why I agreed"

"No, the one with the epiphany and sudden crave for boyish love is me"

"I can see that now..."

"So this" he motions his hand between them "It's no good?"

"Of course not" the boy smiles shyly and without warning lunges forward capturing Sirius lips with his own. The kiss starts sloppy and uncoordinated, but being the amazing kisser he is Sirius adjusts his movements to the boy's and their tongues fight around each other for dominance. Sirius wins, the boy sighs, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck while he presses his hand to the small of Rupert's back. Their bodies ram together and Sirius moans at the sudden contact, he gets hold of Rupert's waist and hoists him so he can wrap one of his legs around Sirius' hips.

It's all so feral and hot, nothing like kissing a girl. Definitely not, he doesn't need to be careful and gentle. With a boy its all rough touches and poorly suppressed lust. Rupert grinds against him and he manages to bite back a particular loud moan. The boy starts biting Sirius' lower lip lightly and he runs his tongue over the blonds' upper lip before going down and licking his neck coercing soft pants out of him.

"Moony" he whispers like a prayer, wishing the lithe body he holds belonged to a tawny haired boy with marvellous amber eyes.

Suddenly Rupert pulls away facing him with dishevelled hair and lust clouded eyes "Is not me you want" he says without a hint of emotion.

"No" he doesn't find the strength to lie, not to Rupert not to himself.

"Its okay" The shy smile returns to the boy's rosy lips and he grasps Sirius' hand "He'll come around"

Sirius nods, how we wishes Rupert is right "Thanks"

Rupert's face lights up and he pecks Sirius softly on the lips "You're welcome, see you Sirius"

He watches as the boy runs down the corridor and finally vanish from his sight. Sirius sighs and clasps both hands behind his neck.

"I'm so fucked"

---

He reaches History of Magic ten minutes late and professor Binns completely ignores him as he sits down between Remus and James.

James faces him with a knowing look and a sly smile "How did it go?"

"Yeah, I definitely like boys...just not him"

"Why not? He seemed fine" James forehead creases as he ponders the many reasons why the boy he had so much trouble finding doesn't suit Sirius' tastes. Honestly, he thought Rupert was just perfect for his friend, someone he could easily dominate, who was apparently shy but had a mischievous glint to his eyes. So why was Sirius complaining?

"It's just...I dunno, he was very attractive, but hell...there wasn't any flame" he shrugs

"Okay, I get it, I'll try again"

"No, James listen, its not necessa..."

"Don't you even dare Sirius Black. I got myself into this, and James Potter never backs out from a challenge" he completely forgets about discretion and his loud voice raises a few heads.

"That's lovely James, now could you please shut up? Some of us are trying to pay attention" Remus butts in and glares at both of them his lips pressed to a thin line as his eyes scream bloody murder.

"Sorry, Remus love...James thinks he's Batman" Sirius chuckles and absently-minded plays with one of Remus locks twisting the soft hair around his finger.

"Not that again, last week he was Superman" he sighs but resumes taking notes, without complaining about Sirius fingers on his hair.

"Won't you tell me who you're taking to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"No, Sirius I already told you, it has nothing to do with you"

"But I wanna know" he whines and tugs at Remus' arm "Please, Moony"

"Stop it, no is no...If you are a good do..boy I'll share some of my chocolate with you" he rubs his temples in annoyance but flashes Sirius a smile, he can never stay angry at him, those sad puppy eyes always win.

"Really? Even the ones with peppermint?" his eyes brighten up immediately at the prospect of getting his hands on Remus' secret stash. The finest chocolate ever known to humankind and he is finally going to taste it.

"Yes, even those, now please keep silent"

"Whatever you wish, Moony love"

-

**Yes I know, its terribly short, and well just terrible in general...I was a bit sick this last days so maybe it had something to do with the level of suckiness? Dunno...**

**I could so use a Beta .**_(hinthinthint)_

Feed(back)me


	3. III

**This chapter is completly made of fail, mortals you have been warned**

**---**

"What about him?" James asks, pointing towards a brunette with grey eyes.

"Gah, hell no. How come you are so vain? All the boys you fancy are stupid as stupid gets. It seems its all about the looks for James Potter" He leans forward and rests his chin on his spread palm. Honestly he does not feel like boy-seeing but James insisted so much one would think it was him who wanted a boyfriend

"I shall remind you, that I do not fancy said boys, I merely think they are attractive from a poofter's point of view" he tells Sirius for the nth time that he is as straight as a wand and Sirius most keenly points out that even wands can bend.

"Talking about wands this early in the morning? I hope we are talking about the wooden ones," asks Remus, taking a seat next to Sirius "and I do not dare dream you are talking about charms homework, for the day Sirius Black and James Potter actually remember homework will be the day chocolate frogs pour from the skies"

"Wouldn't it be a splendid day?"

"Dreadful thing its never going to happen"

"Dreadful indeed" Remus nods and asks Sirius to pass the sugar, when he does so their fingers brush for a second and he pulls his hand away as if it was on fire, earning him a quizzical glance from Remus, who luckily brushes it aside without further ado.

"So...has anyone seen Peter?" Sirius asks, desperate to break the tension that had somehow fall upon them.

"Not since yesterday, but he wasn't in bed when I woke up and he isn't the kind who skips breakfast..." James trails off looking around for the familiar plump boy.

"Maybe he has detention?" offers Remus shrugging.

"Could be...but he usually brags about it. I swear that boy is messed up in the head, I've never seen someone so happy to get detention" says Sirius, a little flabbergasted that his attempt to break the silence between the three of them actually made some sense. Sure he didn't saw Peter the whole morning, but he expected his mates to know where the boy was.

"Do you reckon Snape might have locked him in the broom closet again?"

"Snape s'not one t'use the same trick twice" says James while shoving porridge down his throat and attempting to talk at the same time, obviously such hideous hybrid makes him spill porridge from the nose and gag on the food still on his throat

"It looks like your brain is sloshing down your nose" Sirius throws is head back and laughs while Remus hides a snicker behind his hand.

"Very funny...I'm going wash this mess out, don't you dare going to class without me" he leaves the hall cursing under his breath and trying to clean himself with the sleeve of his robe.

"So, its just you and me now Moon boy" Sirius wiggles his eyebrows suggestively "Can you tell me know who are you taking on a date? Is she from Gryffindor?"

"Who told you it was a she?"

"I just assumed, so it's a boy uh?" Remus just nods absent-mindedly. Sirius keeps quiet for a moment taking in all this brand new data, a boy, well that's good innit? It means he has a chance, now that he has finally decided he wanted one, even though Remus is one of his best mates and the likes. If something goes wrong at least they can joke about it years later. "Do you remember that time you tried to hit on me, you stupid bloke?" "Oh yes, what was I thinking?" and then someone would offer pumpkin juice and they'd drop the matter, yes he could definitely live with that.

"So...Is he from Gryffindor? Do you fancy him terribly you wouldn't consider finding yourself another extremely attractive Gryffindor male?"

"What are you talking about? Who said he was from Gryffindor, and I don't fancy him terribly...just, its none of your business just leave it alone" he huffs exasperated and finishes eating breakfast "Look James' back, lets get going"

He drags a reluctant Sirius Black by the wrist and when they reach James the three of them dash to Potions while Remus expresses, once again, his loathe for said subject, James fusses about his stained clothes and Sirius has a plan.

---

"Oh my Lilyflower isn't it fortunate that we got paired together?" Asks James leaning on one arm and staring at Lily with a contempt smile across his face.

"Its about as fortunate as being punched by a Troll, no, never mind that, I think I'd prefer a Troll to you"

"Are you using reversed psychology to tell me that you are in fact madly in love with me?"

"No, I'm using English to tell you how much I despise you, but I can say it in three other languages if I must"

"There's only one language I understand, the universal language of love"

"Oh god Potter, that bludger hit you really hard last game. What's the matter with you?" Asks Lily staring at James like he just announced his marriage to the Giant Squid.

"My dear friend Remus told me I should treat you like the lady you are"

"Tell your dear friend Remus to shove his theory in a very dark and remote place of his anatomy"

---

"It seems Evans and James are getting along well" says Sirius, smiling at the silly grin on his friend's face.

"You think? To me it looks like she's ready to poke his eyes with dragon claws" Remus flinches at the sudden thought "I think its time James faces the harsh truth, Evans will never date him, not even if her life depends on it"

"Don't be pessimist Moony, there is always hope for true love"

"Not when your true love is a feisty redhead ready to bite your head off" Remus is the one who likes to read, he red so many books he lost count of them, at least a third of all those books were romances, James and Lily's pseudo-relationship was never depicted in one of those books. Nothing akin to what they may have was once portrayed and immortalized in a book, therefore Remus is sure such one sided love is meant to failure. For a moment he considers explaining this to Sirius, but he knows better, Sirius who only reads trashy novels would never understand the depths of true love, an epic love such as Romeo and Juliet or Achilles and Patroclus...he is sure none of his friends would grasp the intensity of a love so strong and binding that not even death can keep the lovers apart. Secretly he yearns for such feeling, but he realizes the extreme unlikelihood of finding true love at age sixteen, in a school full of hormonal teens, but still he dreams. For dreams are what keeps him going.

"Better get this damn potion done eh?" He runs a hand trough his tawny locks and sighs. "Can you get the ingredients?"

"Sure, Moony" Sirius flashes him his pearly white teeth, and his stomach knots abruptly making him slightly dizzy. Keep on dreaming, he tells himself.

**---**

**So, I am suffering from a terrible case of writers block and thus the suckiness (and shortness) of this chapter. Please forgive me, I promise faster and better updates. love you all 3**


End file.
